Zealous Spite
by Boxhappy
Summary: [Humanstuck Au] Gamzee and Tavros have been friends since they were growing up, now young adults they live together in a shitty apartment sharing one room. One look and you'd think they're lovers but nothing more than best friends is what they say. Once their circle of friends expand both start to realize they might be feeling more.
1. Chapter 1

[Zealous Spite]

Gamzee let out an uncommon holler from the cramped kitchenette, it was so strange, and Tavros –his best friend– had never heard such a noise come from him before. Even after years of knowing him and then months of living with him. The only noises he's heard were masculine squeaks, petrifying screams and the whines caused by nightmares.

He came jogging as best he could on his prosthetic legs; he _was_ still learning how to use them. Leaning behind the counter and peering into where Gamzee was, he found the floor was soaking wet; the counters, the sink and not to mention the boy too. It seemed only water had the knack for taming Gamzee's voluptuous black mane but it was only sprinkled on him, glistening white droplets stuck around his face. He looked angelic, in a sweet devil kind of way.

"Gamzee, what the hell are you doing?" Tavros yelled, he rarely got angry and he really wasn't but he had to be assertive to get Gamzee's attention.

The older male turned off the spewing tap and wandered over to his friend, "Ah, nothing bro." His signature sloppy grin was plastered on his face. The water had made his thick grey face paint drip down his cheeks, it looked as his smile was fading but Tavros knew that was impossible. His face paint didn't define his happiness.

"You're all wet, the whole kitchen is wet!" His voice slowly became a grumble. He knew that the state of their apartment really didn't matter to his clown faced friend, though pretended to for his sake. "Help me clean it up, please?" Tavros asked stumbling into the kitchen and grabbing a dish towel off the fridge handle.

Gamzee gave him an audible hum in reply. He was dazed as water still stuck to his skin. It was uncomfortable and Tavros saw him wiping at it with his bare hands. A small sigh escaped Tavros's chapped lips followed by a chuckle when Gamzee's plan didn't satisfy. He swiftly swept the cloth around Gam's exposed skin, clearing it of any spare water.

"How'd you even mange this mess?" Tavros laughed lightly, Gamzee joining him, seeing how childish he felt causing it all.

"I was all hooking up the motherfucking dish cleaning worker machine but when the pure elixir shit turned on, it was all tryin' to give me a big wet hug!" Gamzee gave a brimming grin with considerable amount of teeth showing. Tavros let a snort, laughter gorging his lungs from his friend's silly story.

"Well, you sure got your wet hug; it spilled all over the kitchen." Tavros's ears burned hot, covering his mouth from the embarrassing noises he was expressing.

"Sorry about that." Gamzee's gaze looked softened but focused, smile still loosely covering his lips. Tavros was almost shocked, it was unusual that he said sorry, especially for something as inconsequential as that.

"It's cool, we got this, right?" The Taurus let it slip and got the rest of the water dried, "We can just chill now." He got up off the floor and headed towards the pantry for snacks. Gamzee brightened up like a light bulb, chillin' with his best bro was his favourite activity. "I get to pick food if you pick the movie, sound good?" Last time Gamzee picked snacks was a disaster on Tavros's part because he disliked all the things, but refused to say anything.

Gamzee nodded enthusiastically, heading off to their shared bedroom where the DvDs were stored. Their income was only from Gam's job, it's been tight since his father cut him off and Tavros started to college. Tav doubted he could keep a job if he could barely move through their apartment so practicing walking and schooling sounded like his best option. Though he felt bad for living off Gamzee's money, he swore to replay him once he could get back on his two feet, figuratively.

The movie he picked was a classic of his collection, most of them consist of horror and thriller films but this one was special, it was the first one he watched with Tavros. He supposed that was a sappy reason but it wasn't like he would mention it. It did scare the pants off of Tavros; he was gripping onto Gamzee for comfort the whole time, which was also a thumbs up.

Tavros made his way through the cluttered living space until he was able to give his tired hips a rest on the faded violet couch. He prepared popcorn and tall glasses of pop for each of them, carefully setting them down on the made-shift coffee table of moving boxes. It was all up in front of an expensive, oversized TV and audio system Gamzee was able to weasel out of his house before getting 'excused for good' you'd say. It was probably more cost worthy than their apartment all together; it was where they spent most of their time together.

A butt wiggled in the air, tongue clenched outside of the corner of the male's mouth showing concentration. Even after years of having the complicated system, all the cords and buttons were more confusing than winning a girl's heart, Gamzee was almost stumped. "Ah!" He grinned, pushing the disk in and pressing four buttons on each eight remotes. "See Tav, I told you I'd get it." He cheered, returning on the couch.

"I never doubted you." Tavros settled in the crook of Gamzee's side, where he always felt he belonged. It was how it's always been since they were young. The taller man's bony arm strung around the back of Tav's neck then resting on his shoulder, a close embrace they frequently shared.

The movie just nearly ended as Tavros let out an obnoxious snort-snore, a signal Gamzee took to bring his little paraplegic to bed before his body became sore from sleeping up-right. He would get an earful for sure because it's happened before. He slipped his hands underneath the boy's knees and back, carrying him bridal style into the bedroom. They shared one big bed, for money saving purposes of course. It was big enough that their butts did not touch each other's, though every morning was a big snuggle puddle between them.

The bed was in the middle of the room, opposite to the door and ensuite bathroom that they had also shared. It all was dimly lightened; thin blinds covered the large window facing the east. They were greeted with morning sunshine when it was Tavros's job to get them both out of bed.

Gamzee set down Tavros in the blankets and the Taurus quickly tangled himself in the sheets. "Not so fast." The clown faced boy snatched his hips and brought him back, "We need to get your walking miracle machines off ya' before you can snooze away." Tavros just groaned at him, not putting up a fight but certainly did not want to explain how to get them off. It was simple, but there were just a lot of layers of gauze and material he would have to go through. The younger boy sat up, showing Gamzee how to take one leg off while he did the other one. Soon enough he was freed from any metal stuck to his body. Gam neatly placed the other's legs up to where should be a side table on his side of the bed.

Tavros was just a lump in the blankets by the time Gamzee bustled in with him. The smaller male's arms crept around Gam's neck naturally as hands held his waist. Their childhood spent together didn't spread them apart, even when their interests divided and still now twenty years later labeled nothing more than best friends.

_I'm sorry this chapter isn't as eventful as the coming ones! Soon to be updated though. _


	2. Chapter 2

_new chapters are always so exciting :o)_

It was Tavros to adjust his tired body first, woken by the muffled beeping of his phone_. Morning at last _said him never_. _The dusk sunlight seeped in through the dull yellow drapes that were a tad too small for the window, striking our protagonist the eyes as soon as he sat up in bed. Gamzee rolled over unconsciously, knowing deep down that he would be getting a rude awakening.

And that's just what he got as Tavros tumbled onto his shoulder with the force he could muster up without leg support. His friend just groaned in response, not wanting to take his shit like every other work morning.

"Gamzee you better get up before I'm done showering or I'll get the vacuum again." Tav grinned at his own threat, one that he would keep because it's happened before. Gamzee hated the vacuum, and it wasn't because he hated cleaning up but the noise it made, the noise when it sucked up things made him seemingly crazy. In Tavros's eyes though, it was an easy way to get Gamzee out of bed.

Tavros sat on the edge of the bed quietly getting his metal legs attached before making his way to the bathroom. He wished that he could just hop out of bed like everyone else but he had to process his way through each morning half awake and steady.

The sound of water hitting stone tiles was the sign that Gamzee had to get moving. He flipped his legs over the side of the bed lazily and slid onto the cold carpets. If he wasn't careful he would doze back off to slumber land right there on the floor. He was lucky he still was in the clothes he wore the day before, too exhausted to change before cuddling up with his best bro. Going through what he though was a clean pile of pants. He rid of his remaining clothes and put on a fresh set.

His head slowly rose from the floor, still half asleep but ready as he'll ever be for the day. Making his way to the kitchen to get him grub on, he made a fresh pot of coffee he could share with Tavros. Though Tav isn't much of a coffee drinker, Monday mornings and cram nights were his exception.

The Taurus stepped out of the shower and back into his communal room where blankets were obscured everywhere but the mattress. His quickly dressed himself before finding a cup of coffee made just the way he liked it sitting on the counter with a note.

"Leaving early seems I have a booked appointment already. –Gamzee." Tavros read out loud, frowning to himself.

Gamzee was a tattoo artist and balanced a second job at a café only a ten minute walk between the studio and his apartment. He adored both his jobs, he felt like he found the perfect combination for himself. Every day was new and exciting. He loved the new and regular customers he met.

* * *

Gamzee was sterilizing fresh needles once he got to work; one of the parts he hated about his job was the cleaning of _everything._ But he thoroughly understood why it was so damn important so he never missed a step, even went the extra mile with it.

The door let out a small jiggle signaling it was opened. "Hey asshole, get back here and help me, you're late." Gamzee called out, laughing along to the faint radio that sang on the shelf above him. He couldn't actually see the door being in the back room but saw an unfamiliar head pop out from the counter.

"Dirk?" Gamzee got up, setting down his project to inspect the lack of insults that were not thrown back at him from his fellow employee.

"Actually, my name is Karkat." A smaller male had his arms crossed. He seemed polite enough not to barge into the back room but irritated that he got suck ass service already.

Gamzee noted his fluffy black hair, it reminded him of Tavros's when he needed a haircut. Though this boy's skin was pale, deathly pale, which made the bags under his eyes pop out more.

"Name's Gamzee, sorry I thought you were my employee." Gam let a smile melt on his lips, sticking out his worn out hands to shake.

Karkat took it gently, more or less shook it and retreated his hand, "I guess you're the manager?"

The older male nodded proudly, though he was only a temporary manager it felt good to be in such a position, "How many I help you today?"

"Well, I've been thinking of getting a tattoo for the longest time but I just can't decide." His face gained frown lines as he shrunk back into his sweater.

"I can help a brother out if he wants it." Gam reached under the counter to bring out a few binders of general tattoos he could work off of.

* * *

Tavros was early once again for him class, not surprised because he likes to plan ahead like that. No one seemed to be an early bird like him so he opened up his notes and reviewed what they'd be going over in class that morning.

Suddenly he felt a warm hand on his shoulder causing him to jolt up and see who the culprit was.

"Hey kid, mind tharing your noteth for a few thecondth?" The boy asked, lisp showing greatly through his teeth.

"Oh, yeah sure!" Tavros smiled, he rarely talked to anyone in his classes. Handing his notebook over he couldn't help but notice the guy's strange attire of blue and red (which looked like prescription) glasses and all black then mix-matched shoes. To be honest, it was more intriguing than a put off.

"I'm Thollux." Sollux hides a genuine grin back at him. "Thankth."

"Welcome." Tav quickly was lost for words, though he wasn't exactly shy, he wasn't very good at keeping up conversation and often stuttered because he would want to say something else as he was talking, "I'm Tavros."

"How come I haven't theen you around before?" Gemini lisped, quickly jotting down the notes into his own book.

Tav thought for an excuse. Maybe it was because he always sat in the front, or because he was practically invisible to others. Unless they found out about his metal legs, that's always embarrassing and ends up becoming an unwanted scene.

"I'm not sure, how come I haven't seen you?" Tavros retorted, he'd think he'd see a guy wearing such wacked clothing. That's how he started talked to Gamzee in middle school when Gamzee wore ridiculous spotted pajama pants to school every day.

"Maybe it'th becauthe you thit in the front." Sollux chucked to himself as if it was an insult though Tavros didn't take it as one.


	3. Chapter 3

**so i figured this was going to be a long fic but i planned it out and i'm at 8 coming chapters, still not finished so be prepared **

**also i have three other ongoing fics thus, updates with be slow :o) **

"And, you're done!" Gamzee swiped the few last pecks into Karkat's skin and cleaned it off, "How does it feel, bro?"

Karkat sat up, back aching and sore from staying in one position for so long. "It hurts and my whole body hurts."

"Do you want to see it?" Gam insisted, without needing an answer, he whipped out a mirror to show his shoulder.

Karkat started at it for a while, "Holy shit, it looks pretty cool, doesn't it?" he asked softly, "Why is it all red, I said no colours."

"Nah bro, that's just your skin gettin' irritated, it'll go down in a while." Gamzee patted his head, "But since this is all up you're first tatt, want my number in case something happens to it?"

The shorter male nodded, sliding his phone out of his back pocket, "Yeah that sounds good. What was your name again?" he sighed, feeling almost bad he forgot the guy's name.

"It's Gamzee." He took the phone and typed his cell in along with his name and signature :o).

Karkat took his phone back, "Thanks a whole lot, Gamzee, I'll keep in touch." He hinted a smile.

* * *

The teacher was calling out names. One after another, suppressed groans from the students emerged from the crowd like a serenade. She just gave out the biggest of projects in random groups of two. Unlike Tavros, he didn't know a whole lot of the other classmates, so he was sure any person would suffice.

"Tavros and Sollux." Professor Lalonde sang, smiling to herself. Both were star student in her class, though one slacks off a lot during her lectures, she felt that it was a brilliant combination of focus and ability. She handed the bundle of notes off to Tavros who conveniently sat up in the front.

"The library is open early for you to start. I pled for you to not wait last minute." Lalonde collected her papers and sat at her monstrous desk to wait for questions to line up along the side.

Tavros turned around to meet nose to nose with Sollux, "Oh hey!" He smiled nervously, to think he'd be pairing up with his new friend.

"Hey Tavroth, want to get tharted right away?" Sollux chimed in, plopping himself down the in desk behind him.

"Yeah sure, where would you like to work?" Tavros wrapped up what he was doing and shoved it in his bag in an orderly fashion.

The Gemini gave a grade-A grin, "How about your house?"

* * *

Costumers and time had flown by; Gamzee had been working the double shift due to his employee's absence. Dirk, fresh out of high school kid, started working not even two weeks ago as an intern but took on the job so well, he was promoted in no time.

Finally, the Capricorn heard the ding-a-ling of the door opening and shutting. A familiar chuckle muted the sound of footsteps traveling to the back room where he sat.

Gamzee's usual smile drooping slightly, trying to play up the mean manager card, "Dirk, you are so motherfuckin' late, bro," He called out as he sat back in his chair.

"Sorry boss. I had a late night if you know what I mean. I couldn't just go leavin' without proper etiquette." The blonde gave him a sly grin as he made his way to his station up to level with Gamzee's.

Knowing that the younger would pick up the slack from the past few hours he missed, he let it drop, "I didn't know you were dating." Gam mumbled out to himself.

"Oh yeah, she's a real catch." He smiled to himself, a genuine smile too, "You'd never think she was Strider material but what can I say? We go for the naive geeks. You know Dave? He's dating her brother, can you believe that?"

"No shitting?" Gamzee laughing softly, he went to high school with Dave, they didn't exactly get along but he thought Dirk was cool. He stood momentarily, wondering how many of his friends were hooking up. Tavros passed through is mind but he shook it out.

"Speaking of geeks, what about your roomie? You guys are so close but you deny everything I say." Dirk spoke as he wiped his equipment down, "I know you're into guys so don't even argue. I had enough of John's shit before Dave made his move."

Gamzee blinked, Dave and John were best friends in high school, and there were always rumors and jokes going around that they had a thing. But the same thing happened to him and Tav, even now.

"It's not that way, we're just best buds." Gamzee nodded, almost trying to convince himself.

"You can't tell me you haven't even thought of the possibility?" Dirk's brow rose above his ridiculous shades.

He took a silent gander at his equipment, taking a small thought about it, "Ok maybe I have, but bro, no telling anyone." Gamzee pricked his finger with the needle, an excuse to leave and grab more towels.

"Knew it." Dirk smirked, relaxing in his chair.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, uh, it's not a lot." Tavros nervously swung open the door of the tiny, shared apartment. It exposed the common room with their faded lavender couch and monster entertainment system centered in front of them. To their left was the small kitchen, neat due to lack of equipment and to the right, a hallway with assorted doors. One was leading to the single bedroom and other a washroom. A large, open window ahead gave them the light source to walk in and switch on the florescence. The walls were drab and the carpets dirty from multiple years used but it felt like home nevertheless.

"Lookth like a dump." Sollux teased and sat himself down on the sofa, soaking in the home like feel of the place, "Actually it lookth better than my room, thpeaking tho I let my roommate decorate." He shrugged.

"I have a roommate too; he won't be home for another hour." Tavros smiled at the thought of Gamzee, being all happy and proud of him for making new friends at school. He was just like that kind of friend.

Sollux quickly pulled out his laptop and books to get started on their project, "Yeah? Doeth he go to the college?"

"Ah, no, he works as a tattoo artist manager and at a café downtown." The Taurus settled his backpack in front of him to follow suit. Spreading books along tops of moving boxes, his bottom sat on the floor to organize their data, he went over the notes given in class about said project.

Pushing up his glasses, the other relaxed on the couch, "He thoundth like a buthy guy."

"Not really, Gamzee is actually really chilled out." Tavros chucked at his wording, he sounded like something **he** would say, "We've known each other since we were kids."

"I'm gueththing you don't have a job, tho he payth for your living?" Sollux tried not to pry but if they were going to be spending some time together, he might as well get to know the kid.

"Oh." Tavros felt embarrassed, he never really told anyone that he was mooching off his friend, "Yeah, he pays for me, but I told him I would pay him back once I can!"

"You guyth theem to be in a pretty tight relathionthhip." Sollux finally hinted, but having troubles pronouncing such.

"What! No! We are not in any kind of that relationship. I know what you're thinking." Tavros shook his head and wagged his finger to empathise.

Sol grinned, "What am I thinking?"

Tavros grumbled and stuck his nose in his book, "We're not dating, let's just get to work." He always seemed to get the question, even so it surprises him every time.

Wrapping a crisp white apron round his skinny waist, Gamzee turned the corner to inform his boss that he had arrived for his job. It was a cozy café hidden between two tall hotel buildings, with so many people coming in and out of both sides; they got a lot of business. That also being located deep downtown of their growing city.

Gamzee was a popular barista, he was liked by practically every young and old consumer who came by. It was a small district that embraced the different and liberal. If it wasn't Gam's untrimmed hair, face paint, piercings and tattoos that strung the interest of the customer, it definitely was his happy go lucky attitude that rubbed off on them.

His already wide smile busted a chapped lip when he saw none other than Karkat wander through the front glass doors with two more guys and a girl following behind him.

"Karbro!" Gamzee waved a long arm from behind the counters shouting out his soon found nickname.

Karkat's brows knitted in disbelief, slowly recognizing who the strange man waving clumsily was and mumbled, "Tattoo guy? Gamzee."

"Yeah, that's me bro. I work two jobs." Pale elbows hit the smooth marble as he leaned over to chat signalling his co-worker, Vriska, to take his place at cashier.

Karkat frowned, "But aren't you manager at the parlor?" he asked, wondering why he needed two jobs when he had a fairly well paying one in the first place.

"Mh-mh" Gamzee nodded and hummed, "Its hassle but I got a bro in school to pay for."

"Bro as in sibling brother or as in a friend?" Karkat sighed, confused by the older man's lingo.

"Bro as in friend." Gamzee let out an audible chuckle, "Practically bros though."

"Right, whatever then." Karkat brushed it off, rubbing the back of his neck as a nervous habit.

"Karkat, you coming to sit down?" They heard a girl call from the far corner of the slowly dissolving crowd.

"One minute Nepeta!" The shorter man yelled back at her, in the most caring way possible but enough to be heard, "I guess you should get back to work."

A mumble from his group aroused, lengthening with laughter, making Karkat antsy. He was often teased by his friends, no matter how close, and this incident would be no exception. He just didn't want his new friend to overhear what subject they would pick on first to last.

"Actually bro, I'm free to take my break, let me go meet all your wonderful motherfucking friends over there, they sound like a riot." Gamzee gave him a friendly grin waving off Vriska's silent protests to leave her running station by herself.

"Fuck you Makara" The blue eyed broad mumbled while passing them.

Karkat seemed flustered, not knowing how to answer totally. On one hand he'd full heartily like to know Gamzee, he seemed like an okay guy but on the other hand, his friends weren't the best to introduce to.

"Sure come on." The Cancer finally agreed, falling back to his group of noisy bunch.

Gamzee swung his legs over the counter and followed behind him, flipping the bird over at Vriska as he left.

"Guys, this is Gamzee, he's the one that did my tattoo earlier today." Karkat introduced him casually as he sat down next to the girl with a blue toque. The two other guys, one with a flashy purple streak of hair and other with a large order of milk waved soft hellos.

"This is Nepeta, Eridan and Equius."

"Tav, I'm home!" Gamzee laughed softly, twisting the doorknob to let himself in the apartment.

He found his little Tavros and a stranger sitting on the couch, computers in lap and books scattered around the small space. Both heads shot up, one with a bright smile welcoming him home.

"Gamzee! Sollux, this is my roommate, Gamzee." Tavros set the laptop on the floor and rushed over to him, on normal days he would welcome him home with a hug, a bro hug, Gam always seemed to nag about getting his daily bro hugs when he returns from work. However, today Tavros just stood awkwardly beside him until the Capricorn forward away with that damned hug.

"Yeth, not clothe you thay." Sollux chuckled, standing up too, to stretch his lanky legs and walked over to the others.

"Hey TV, I'm kind of hung-" The pale boy couldn't finish without Tavros rushing over to the kitchen to get them something, thinking how famished Gamzee would be too.

"TV?" Gamzee , with a stale smile, asked him.

"Yeah, nickname." Sollux gave him a snarky grin, "I heard you call him Tavbro."

"Yeah, because I've known him since we were motherfucking kids." Gamzee started to get defensive. Who was this guy thinking he could come into his apartment and give his best friend nicknames.

"And I've known him for about one and a half dayth, and we'll be theeing a whole lot more of each other becauthe of thith project." The shorter male crossed his arms, seemingly winning their silent argument.

"All I could find was fruit gushers and left over pie." Tavros announced, holding half of a lime pie.

"I'd love thome." Sollux smiled slightly, sitting down with him.

"Gam, can you get forks?" The Taurus asked.

"No I fucking will not." Gamzee growled, struggling to keep his cool, "Sollux, can I talk to you outside for a motherfucking second?"

"Whatever." He shrugged and followed Gam out the front door, leaving Tavros wondering alone on the couch.

"You cannot come in my house, eat my pie and become all buddies with my best bro." Gamzee nodded, he needed to lay down some rules before leaving the guy alone at HIS house.

"I can do what I want, ath long as Tavroth ith okay with it." Sollux sighed with boredom.

"Okay by now you should be able to fucking tell Tav has a hard time saying no."

"Oh did I ever notice that." Sollux grinned.

Gamzee's eyes narrowed, "What bro?"

Sollux chuckled a bit, "You and Tav have a thing, I'm pretty thure of it, and actually you practically confirmed it by taking me out here."

"We don't have a damned _thing_, we're bros!"

"You thleep in the thame bed for fucks thake!" Sollux raised his voice, letting Gamzee to relook the situation, "Don't even thay for thaving money becauthe that duthty couch of yourth is a pull out bed!"

"It is?"

"What the fuck doeth he thee in you?" Sollux let out a desperate sigh, "Whatever, tell TV to bring my laptop tomorrow, I'm going home. Thank fucking god I have a PC too."


	5. Chapter 5

Gamzee sat with his legs dangling from the balcony. Their apartment wasn't too far up the building but enough to bring excitement. Wistfully, it wasn't enough excitement to bring a smile to his lips as he had royally pissed off his best bro the other night, last night to be exact, when he seemingly kicked out his new friend.

Taking a sip from his cooling hot coffee and bitter to the taste, it made his face pucker. A slide of the door caught his attention and he flipped his head back to see Tavros standing at the way.

"Hey Tavbro, sleep well?" Gamzee asked, showing no signs of disregard in his voice. Though he struggled, he never was good at keeping his emotions shoved down.

"Gamzee, what are you doing?" Tavros's eyes narrowed down at him, plunking down to his side. His face was softer than his voice; he was blatantly worried about the other.

"Watching the motherfucking clouds, my friend." Gamzee smiled gingerly, keeping his eyes focused away.

"No I meant… Gamzee look at me. You didn't go to bed last night." Tavros sighed wrapping an arm around the other's elbow.

"I slept on that fucking couch." Gamzee tilted his head into Tavros' fuzzy hair, it was getting long again. "Though I couldn't get it pop out."

"Will you please tell me what you talked to Sollux about yesterday, I know there would be no way he'd just leave because he didn't like my pie. Why would he leave his laptop here too?" Tavros squeezed Gam's arm, a futile attempt to get him to talk.

"I told you bro, I told you what happened." Gamzee frowned and stood up. He made his way to the bedroom so he could get ready for work.

"You're lying to me!" He heard from the balcony but he ignored it, "God damn it Gamzee!" After that he heard a loud crash and came out concerned, only to be proved right as his best bro had fallen down.

Tavros's face was red from holding back tears as his arms pushed up back up onto his bottom. He'd slipped on spilled coffee on the porch. With his inconsistent balance on his prosthetics he'd taken the crash pretty hard. His hands hit the gravelly floor and got the wind knocked out of him.

Gamzee rushed over to the accident and carried his bro back to the bedroom where he could bandage up his hands.

"Tav, come on, talk to me, are you okay?" Gamzee asked, as Tav was still breathing and looking right at him. "You look petrified, man."

"I'm fine, Gamzee." Tavros wiped his eyes with his bloody palms causing a frustrated sigh out of him.

"Just hold on bro." Gam placed him on the bed and ran off to the bathroom where he got a wet cloth and band-aids.

"I said I'm fine, Gamzee! You're going to be late for work." Tavros protested as his friend wiped his fingers and face, gently putting the band-aids on him.

Gamzee hugged the young Taurus, chin resting on top of his scruffy Mohawk. "Tav, how come you always say no to me but no one else?" He asked as a rhetorical question.

"What are you talking about?" Tav mumbled into his soft cotton shirt.

"Nothing, want me to take you to school?" Gamzee smiled for him, the embrace still lingering.

Tavros rolled his eyes, "I can get to school on my own."

"But what if you fall again?"

"Then I'll stand, Gamzee I don't need you every time I fall."

Gamzee slid his arms away as his eagerness faded, "Ok, I'll go to work then, call me if you need anything."

* * *

Tavros made it on school later than he usually was. He slipped Sollux's laptop in the seat next to him where he predicted he'd sit. There were a few other classmates studying or working on independent sheets, some still trickling in. He set out his notebook ready for class when he spotted Sollux.

Now was his chance to ask him what happened yesterday, since Gamzee was acting weird. Gam hasn't lied to him so perfidiously before. And every time he had lied, he'd told the truth in less than twenty four hours.

Sollux came up behind him the classroom and snatched his laptop off the seat to sit in it. "How'th your morning going –"

"Why did you leave yesterday?" Tavros asked with knitted brows, eager as can be.

"Gamthee never told you?" Sollux hid a grin behind a sour face.

"No, he said you didn't like my pie but that was it." Tav sighed, burying his face in his bandaged hands.

Sollux watched him for a minute before replying, "What'th with your handth?"

"I fell this morning, Gamzee got me all riled up I guess, I wasn't being careful." He answered quietly.

"You and Gamthee were fighting thith morning too? Thoundth like a tough day already." Sollux put a comforting hand on the small of Tavros's back, causing the smaller to jolt up in surprise.

Tavros laughed it off, "Yeah I suppose so, I know Gamzee is working late tonight, want to try working at my apartment again?"

"Thoundth good, and for the record, that pie I never got to eat looked great." He smiled, showing off his jagged, braced teeth.

Tavros smiled at that, "So will you tell me?"

"Yeah, Gamthee pulled me out of the room 'cauthe he'th jealouth. He ith jealouth you made a friend other than him."

"But Gamzee likes all my other friends…"

"Maybe he'th annoyed about you going to thchool, not paying your thare of the houthe?"

"Gamzee isn't like that though! He's understanding, and light-hearted! He'd never hate anyone, not even if he's annoyed with me, he'd tell me!"

Sollux stayed quiet and Tavros went on with his studies as class started.

* * *

Gamzee missed most of his hours at the tattoo parlour; thankfully Dirk was the one there early that morning. Nevertheless, he got bitched out for being late, not like Dirk didn't know how to operate the store on his own. Soon after arriving, he switched to his other job down town.

He was working until closing at the café, him and Aradia would be the only ones working until eleven at night. They operate surprisingly well, a better team than him and Vriska ever are. Gamzee would take orders and entertain the guests when Aradia would make the drinks, a part Gam was never the greatest at. He always seemed to forget something or mess up, not the best for business. Jane, the manager of the café always put him on service since he was so well with people.

It was getting late, the costumers' were getting slow and Gamzee and Aradia had settled at a booth together to pass the time. There was usually no one wanting coffee that late anyways, it was seemingly a waste of time being there.

Until the bell on the door rang, their heads shot up to see who it was.

"Karbroooo!" Gamzee stood up, rushing to the counter to serve him with a smile.

"Why is this the only café open so late?" Karkat grumbled, taking out his wallet.

"Dunno bro, what will you have?" Gamzee was just glad to be able talk to anyone but Aradia.

"Just a coffee." He paused, "So you're allowed to just sit around?"

"When there's no one here like this, yeah bro." He nodded, watching Aradia make it for him.

"Want to sit for a bit then?"

"Sure do."

They sat in the booth next to Aradia where she already had he phone out.

"Hi Aradia." Karkat waved but didn't get a response.

"You know Aradia?" Gamzee asked, sitting with him.

"Yeah, she's my roomate's exgirlfriend." Karkat started, "Sollux-"

"You know Sollux?" Gamzee's voice got tenser.

Karkat blinked, "It's actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What? Like how he's macking on my best friend?" Gamzee set his clenched hand on top of the table.

"Yeah, but Gamzee, do you _like_ Tavros?" Karkat took a long sip of his coffee, disregarding the heat.

Gam thought for a while, "'Course I like my best bro, he's my best bro."

"Gam, I think you know what I mean."

"I don't know Karbro, I feel like if I do, he won't like me back." He said softly. "He told me he doesn't need me."

"When did he say that?" Karkat asked curiously.

"This morning, I guess you could say we were all up and fighting and shit but still."

"Fighting about what?"

"Ok well yesterday Sollux accused me of liking Tavros and I kicked him out and Tavros got mad when I didn't tell him why because I don't want him to know I might like him, this shit ruins friendships."

"It sure is making it tense between you and Tavros right now. But you're admitting you like him?" Karkat asked, leaning over the table with interest.

"Yeah bro, I like him."

"Good, I'll tell Sollux to back off, but I don't know how much he'll listen to me."

"What? You'll really do that?" Gamzee asked, confused at his motives.

"Only if you make your move on Tavros, you have to tell him you're in love with him." Karkat said with a soft smile, foreign on his face.


End file.
